In order to provide a practical organic electroluminescent (hereinafter may be abbreviated as “EL”) display, a display shown in FIG. 9 has been disclosed (see patent document 1, for example).
In this organic EL display 9, the area of an aperture region 24 of a shielding layer (color converting layer 22) is increased in comparison with the area of an emission region 41 of an organic EL device 10 to allow light emitted from the organic EL device to efficiently enter the color converting layer, thereby improving the luminous efficiency of the organic EL display.
However, since edges 23-1 of the shielding layer are positioned outside edges 41-1 of the organic EL emission region in the above display, external light entering the organic EL emission region 41 through the aperture region 24 of the shielding layer is reflected/scattered at both ends of the emission region of the organic EL device (in this desplay, the edges of an inter-insulator 14). As a result, part of the reflected or scattered external light is emitted to the outside as display light and reaches the eyes of the viewer (human), whereby the organic EL display becomes difficult to see. Specifically, the contrast of the organic EL display is decreased (visibility is decreased).
The contrast ratio is expressed by ratio of the luminance during EL emission to the luminance during EL non-emission. Therefore, since the contrast ratio decreases as the luminance during EL non-emission increases due to reflected or scattered external light, the organic EL display becomes difficult to see.
[Patent document 1] WO98/34437
The invention was achieved in view of the above-described problem. An object of the invention is to provide an organic EL display exhibiting high contrast (high visibility).